Good night, Yellow Bug
by opheliafrump
Summary: Henry totalled the Yellow Bug and Emma can't let go. Established SwanQueen Fluff one-shot short story.


I am selling my car tomorrow morning and I can't stop crying. So, I've decided to write a SwanQueen short story to cheer myself up.

* * *

"Henry!" Emma and Regina ran through the hospital hallway and cried out in unison.

"Moms!" Henry stood up from the bench, walked towards his mothers and enjoyed a warm hug.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked Henry. "Is he okay?" Regina looked at Whale.

Whale explained, "Just a minor cut on his face. I don't see any head injury or irregularity in the ECG. So, I am not going to keep him here overnight. Do keep an eye on him. If he feel dizzy or pain in the next 48 hours, you will have to take him back here."

"Thank you," Regina showed a small smile on her face and turned back to Henry. She immediately used magic to heal his wound.

"I am sorry, Ma," Henry turned to Emma, "I think I've totalled the bug."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Emma lied, "Com'on, let's get you home."

Regina immediately magicked them to her mansion. They tucked Henry in and went to their bedroom.

"Looked like your father's driving lesson doesn't work too great," Regina teased Emma, but Emma said nothing. There's something on her mind, "We should be happy that your death machine didn't kill Henry."

Emma shot Regina a death stare.

Regina continued, as she took off her outfit to change into her pyjama. "I am just glad that Henry already dropped Violet off to her place before the accident, or I would feel so bad about our son putting someone's daughter at harm."

Emma couldn't hold back her tear anymore.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked.

"No, I am not okay, but I will get over it," Emma weeped, "I want to see my car."

"Go to sleep. It's late and the car is not going anywhere, literally. We can check on the bug tomorrow morning," Regina patted Emma's hair.

"Fine," Emma pouted.

* * *

Regina was woken up by the light at 2am. Emma was putting on her red leather jacket and her boot.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina yawned and asked.

"I want to see the bug," Emma said, with dried tear on her face, "Dad had the mechanic towed it to his shop."

"I'll come with you," Regina stood up from her bed.

"No, you need to keep an eye on Henry," Emma took Regina's hands.

"He is sixteen and he is asleep. He can take care of himself. I will make sure he is breathing and leave a text on his phone before we go," Regina planted a kiss on Emma's forehead.

* * *

"Sorry to visit so late, Luke," Regina apologized.

"It's all right. I am a nocturnal animal," The mechanic smiled as he opened the garage door.

Emma ran toward her damaged yellow bug, "Can you fix it?"

"I will have a better assessment tomorrow morning. Just looking at the damage, I don't think it is worth it to fix the damage. Henry did quite a number on it. The car flipped a full 540 degree. Both the front and the back bumpers were completely destroyed. All the windows had shattered. The roof was bumped. I probably to replace all the tubings and the suspension. Henry is lucky to be alive," Luke explained, "Remember, last month when you came in for an oil change, and I told you that the engine is dying and you should start looking for a new car? I am pretty sure the engine is dead now."

"You can take all my money, if you can fix it," Emma begged.

"Sure, I can replace all the parts," Luke sighed. "But would it still be the same car?" He asked.

"Sure it is," Emma said.

"I think you should let the yellow bug go," Luke said and Regina nodded her head.

"But I had so much memory with the yellow bug. I met Neal on the car. I can't prove it, but I am pretty sure Henry was conceived on this car," Tear started running down Emma's face again, "I picked up Henry from foster care when he was a few months old in this car. Henry and I went on this road trip from Phoenix to Boston on this car when he was two. The Yellow Bug is more than a car. It's family."

"You do know that half of what you said was fake memory I gave you, right?" Regina asked. She wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Ya, but it doesn't change the fact that I love this car," Emma buried her head in Regina's chest.

"You don't need to make any decision now. You can sleep on it and let me know by next Tuesday," Luke handed a copy of the garage key to Regina and walked out.

"You know, we can get a new car in Boston next week and go on new adventure, make new _real_ memories. We are going to drive on a cross country road trip. We are going to drive Henry to his college. We might even drive our future grandchildren to preschool on your new car," Regina pulled Emma in for a tight hug.

"Grandkid? I don't think I am ready for that," Emma smiled.

"I don't know. At the rate that Henry and Violet are going, we might have our first grandkid in two years," Regina teased.

Emma showed a playful smile. She was not ready to move on, but she must because a new journey was waiting for her.

= The End =


End file.
